A Draw from the Past
by mah29732
Summary: Chris and the others soon find themselves 1000 years into the future, and a certain Nigel Uno takes a detour on his quest to reunite himself with his old Sector.
1. What Time Are We In?

A Draw from the Past

Chapter 1: What Time Are We In?

Chris was rather surprised that he was in 3012 as he got out of the chamber which he was surprised that he was in a chamber.

"Gee, last time I remember, no one placed us there" said Chris.

Suddenly Red X emerged from his frozen chamber.

"Uh, what happened" said Red X who felt his head.

"You made it!" laughed Chris.

"Great, now everyone seems to be ahead of me in this timeline" said Red X as he looked out the window.

"Welcome to the future!" said the director of the institute.

"Actually there are quite a few of us that need to be unfrozen" said Chris, "I'll let you know which ones to set free."

"Very well" said the director.

As Chris and the director went from row to row, they freed each contestant that was there in Jump City.

"What happened to Bane and the others?" asked Red X.

They noticed Bane and the villains were in their chambers, with Bane himself holding the two suitcases in hand.

"Time to knock him out once unfrozen and take the prize money" laughed Red X, "it wouldn't be a draw after all."

The director proceeds with unfreezing Bane who is released from his chamber.

"Ha, I still got the suitcase, wait, what time period am I in?" asked Bane.

"31st Century" replied the director.

"Ha, I hope the money is still worth it!" laughed Bane.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is the current currency we're using" continued the director as he showed Bane a dollar bill.

"Darn, this is now useless!" cried Bane as he was rather upset that the 100 million dollar prize money was now worthless.

But before Chris nor Red X could follow the director, a door was busted down by a few soldiers being led by Zapp Brannigan.

"Not so fast Chris McLean, we know exactly who you are and we're taking you in" said Zapp.

"For what?" asked Chris.

"Kif, if you will be so kind to read this 20th Century criminal's deeds" said Zapp.

"Uh" sighed Kif, "teaming up with villains and bringing destruction upon of Jump City, but we heard tales of how the Dark Knight cleaned up things pretty neat."

"So how the heck did we end up here?" asked Chris.

"That was Lex Luthor's part of the deal" continued Zapp, "men, take Mr. McLean away."

"Wait, I'm too young to go to jail!" cried Chris.

As the others were waking up from their chambers they noticed Chris being held off in special handcuffs by armed guards.

"This is one of the most happiest moments of my entire life, seeing Chris getting dragged away, we must have died and gone to heaven!" laughed Heather.

"Yea, if this were heaven, you wouldn't be here" laughed Courtney.

"Alright, time for you all to get in line, this isn't heaven since you'll all have designated jobs" laughed the director.

"Hope I still get to be a chef" laughed Chef.

Meanwhile, poor Chris was being dragged by the armed soldiers.

"Come on, it was a reality show!" cried Chris, "You can't be serious of jailing me?!"

"Relax, you'll get a public lawyer" continued Zapp.

Chris certainly felt he was going to be doomed in the future, as for a certain Nigel Uno, he was still heading toward the wormhole but was making a detour.

"I hope I am not too late" said Nigel.

But for Nigel, there was someone who was going to make things more problematic, Sheen who was planning to finally leave Zeenu which Nigel was just happening to fly right by on his ship.

"So, everything almost ready to take off?" asked Nesmith.

"How the heck am I going to break it to Princess Oomlout, that I'm leaving her forever?" asked Sheen.

"Maybe it's for the best of it" continued Nesmith, "that you don't tell her."

"Hmm, this gives me a chance" laughed Dorkus as he overheard their conversation.

Dorkus hurries to where Princess Oomlout is located to tell her of the horrible news.

"Oh dear princess!" said Dorkus.

"Yes?" asked Princess Oomlout.

"Your beloved Sheen is going to leave the planet forever, he says he doesn't like you" said Dorkus who was obviously stating the truth about Sheen's intentions quite ironically.

"NOO!" cried Princess Oomlout.

Her scream could be heard that even Nigel himself could hear it as he was making the detour itself.

"What the heck was that, I was never told of any space creatures by the Galactic Kids Next Door?!" cried Nigel, "Better boost up to make sure nothing will be follow me."

Princess Oomlout came out running toward where Sheen was located, Aseefa who was keeping watch noticed her coming.

"She's coming Sheen!" cried Aseefa.

"This is great, you and the talking monkey can join me and head back to Earth!" laughed Sheen.

"Gee, I don't know" said Aseefa.

"If Princess Oomlout thinks you dig me, even if you claim you don't, will it be good for you to stay?" asked Sheen.

"Well" said Aseefa.

"Will it?!" cried Sheen as he continued in his irrational manner.

"Let's just go!" cried Nesmith.

The trio headed onto the rocket to which Nesmith was the one starting the engines.

"She's almost here!" cried Aseefa.

Nesmith ends up starting the engine which ends up boosting up speed and the rocket lifts off with poor Princess Oomlout grieving.

"No!" cried Princess Oomlout.

The rocket continues its path and ends up steering almost crashing right into Nigel's ship.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Nigel as he was looking around, "The wormhole can wait for now, but I got to handle this situation."

As Nigel chases a rogue rocket driven by Sheen, he hopes to find answers who is riding on it, but the four were heading toward uncharted areas, as much as Chris found himself in a futuristic jail as he was tossed right into his cell.

"Ouch, that hurt!" cried Chris.

"Hope you enjoy solitary confinement!" laughed one of the armed soldiers.

"I hope SOMEONE realizes that they need me!" cried Chris.

Poor Chris would soon have to wait as quite a number of the contestants were being sent to work at Planet Express, some were to work for Zapp Brannigan and others were going to work for Mom.


	2. New Employees

Chapter 2: New Employees

The director of the institute who ended up unfreeze some of the contestants ended up making sure the newcomers would receive jobs.

"So, just what does this mean for us by having a job?" asked Ben to the director.

"You'll be joining a delivery company known as Planet Express" said the director.

"What, me Ben Tennyson, the famous Ben Tennyson being reduced to a delivery boy?" asked Ben.

"Deal with it" laughed the director.

Gwen along with Johnny, Sissy, Manny, Frida, Mandy, Billy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Jenny ended up also getting the same kind of a job that Ben acquired from Planet Express. While the director continued to process the jobs for the others, the scene ends up changing to Nigel continuing his chase of a rogue rocket being steered by Sheen.

"Let me handle that!" cried Nesmith.

"Why?" asked Sheen, "I'm doing fine outrunning that wacko back there."

"Give me that!" cried Nesmith.

But as the four were heading toward an unknown area, they were heading toward Republic controlled space with a Republic cruiser catching the two space crafts.

"We got some intruders in this sector" said the captain.

"Great, just what I need" said Ashoka.

Suddenly Nigel noticed the Republic cruiser.

"Hmm, the Republic's allied with the Galactic Kids Next Door, maybe I can communicate to them to use the tractor beam on this rogue rocket" said Nigel.

A few seconds later, the captain soon was receiving communications.

"Sir" said a clone trooper, "we're receiving communication from a Galactic Kids Next Door operative."

"Put him on" said the captain.

"This is Nigel Uno of the Galactic Kids Next Door, I have a rogue rocket I'm chasing, please provide assistance in using the tractor beam and pull the rocket in!" cried Nigel.

"He said please" said the clone trooper to the captain.

"Fine" said the captain.

"Hey, what's happening?!" cried Sheen as the rocket stopped moving.

"We're being pulled in!" cried Aseefa.

While Sheen and the others soon found themselves trapped by the Republic, meanwhile a thousand years into the future, after the director assigned jobs for the first twelve another twelve candidates came up for jobs to be appointed to.

"Let's see where will all you twelve go" laughed the director.

"And what job will we have?" asked Timmy.

"Easy" laughed the director, "you'll be working with Zapp Brannigan."

"What, the guy who arrested Chris?" asked Molly.

"The very one" laughed the director, "next!"

"I can't believe we're being forced to work for that guy" said Jimmy, "I hope we don't get assigned to watch over Chris in his cell."

"Sadly I feel we will" sighed Cindy.

"At least this time around I'd get to stick with you" added Libby.

"Great, I get to work for an arrogant jerk" said Gaz.

"Hey, beats doing what Zim might be doing" laughed Dib.

"Working as a soldier" sighed Hayley, "yuck."

"I hope he's better than my dad would do" sighed Vanessa.

Up next the director was going to select how Finn, Zoe, Zak Saturday, Zak Monday, Jake, Marceline, Red, Coraline, Wybie, Brad, Tuck and the Ice King were going to work for Mom.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing you there" said Finn.

"Well, I decided to see what you were up to, but the minute I got to your location, I soon found you all frozen so I decided to freeze myself and Gunter and join you guys" laughed the Ice King.

"That's kind of sad" said Marceline.

"Well, we have some experience working with robots" said Brad.

"Wait, you can't leave me out of this" said Sheldon who ended up cutting in line, "this is one of my dreams come true."

"And sadly you'll keep on dreaming" laughed the director, "you are not going to work for Momcorp, but instead working at a factory."

"A robot factory?" asked Sheldon.

"Not exactly" laughed the director.

Soon the other contestants who were not placed with Planet Express, nor Zapp or Momcorp soon found themselves working in worthless factory jobs.

"Why the heck am I here with you losers?!" cried Mindy.

"How the mighty have sadly fallen" sighed Hiro who soon found himself working there as well.

Meanwhile, things were getting worse for Sheen as he was being interrogated by clone troopers and Nigel himself.

"Why were you running from me?" asked Nigel to Sheen.

"Uh, you were chasing me?" asked Sheen.

"He's the one asking the questions around here pal" added a clone trooper.

"Yea" added Nigel.

"Look, I just wanted to go back to Earth, I didn't mean all of this!" cried Sheen.

"Wait, you're from Earth?" asked Nigel.

"Yea, and I was just heading on my way when I accidently bumped into you, and then you asked these guys to pull me in" continued Sheen.

"Hmm, I guess this is all just a big misunderstanding" said the second clone trooper.

"Could you get the captain to steer the cruiser to a wormhole, I have a schedule to keep up with" said Nigel.

The captain was curious to why Nigel would want to travel to a wormhole.

"So, you say a wormhole can lead you a thousand years into the future?" asked the captain.

"Yes" replied Nigel.

"Very well, I will steer the cruiser closer to the wormhole for you to head toward it" continued the captain.

"I'm coming along" said Ashoka.

"But you have Jedi duties" said the captain, "the Jedi Council would be upset if you left."

"Hey, don't worry, I am sure I'll get through the same wormhole and back before you ended up missing me" said Ashoka.

"Strange, but alright" said the captain.

"Oh, the future, can I come too?!" cried Sheen.

"Fine" sighed Nigel.

"Can my friends come too?" continued Sheen.

"Alright, I said fine!" cried Nigel.

"Yea!" laughed Sheen.

As Nigel along with Ashoka, Sheen, Aseefa and Nesmith geared up to head on out to the wormhole, Planet Express was going to receive its new employees from the past.

"Good news everyone" said Professor Farnsworth who came in, "I just got word we'd be receiving twelve new employees!"

"Great, more saps" said Bender.

"Oh, but these employees are from Fry's time period" continued Professor Farnsworth.

"If it's anyone from my time I don't know about them" said Fry.

"They should be arriving soon enough" laughed Professor Farnsworth.


	3. Starter Assignments

Chapter 3: Starter Assignments

Planet Express was getting ready for the twelve new employees that were going to receive their assignments for the day.

"So, where are those new employees?" asked Dr. Zoidberg, "They each deserve a medical examination."

As Ben was the first one to walk in, everyone began to recognize him first.

"Say, Ben Tennyson got stuck working as a delivery boy?!" laughed Bender.

"Hey, it wasn't funny when that happened to me" said Fry.

"How the heck did you get to the future?" asked Leela.

"We were on a reality show" continued Ben.

"That Chris McLean guy I heard was locked up in prison" added Amy.

"Wow, we get to be part of a delivery team" said Phineas to Ferb as he along with Ferb and Isabella walked in.

"Say, you two were known back in the 20th Century of driving your sister mad, claiming that you invented all of those gadgets" continued Professor Farnsworth, "I think I am going to make you two into my deputies."

"But I'm your deputy!" cried Cubert.

"In DNA" continued Professor Farnsworth, "but I am going to need the help of at least a few outsiders."

"Great, we're stuck as delivery people" said Mandy.

"Yea, delivery people!" laughed Billy who was still in his Captain Spring Green form.

"Where the heck is Grim when I need him to change you back to normal" continued Mandy.

"Vacationing I guess" laughed Billy.

"Wow, such strong arms" said Hermes, "he's perfect for lifting those heavy boxes!"

"Yea, but first we're going to need a medical examination of all of them" added Dr. Zoidberg.

Meanwhile for the new employees that were going to work for Zapp Brannigan, Zapp wasn't thrilled to have his new twelve employees onboard.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to work for the military" sighed Hayley.

"Well, that attitude of yours needs to change" said Zapp, "because I am going to make you Kif's personal assistant which will make you even more miserable."

"Are we going to have to guard Chris McLean?" asked Lance.

"Of course you will" continued Zapp, "he's the reason why you're here after all."

"But I thought things were supposed to be fair in the 31st Century" said Timmy which sparked laughter from Zapp.

"That's such a funny joke" laughed Zapp.

As Zapp ended up showing them around, meanwhile, a certain Mom wasn't happy getting twelve new employees.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to acquire twelve new employees!" cried Mom to which her trio of sons were with her which she then promptly all slapped at the same time.

"We'll keep them out of your way" said Walt.

"Yea" added Larry, "we'll just give them all of Igner's chores" added Larry.

"Wow, nice digs" said the Ice King as he walked right in.

"Great, we have to work for an old woman" said Zak Monday who wasn't thrilled.

"Walt, show these twelve around" said Mom, "I don't want to see them in my sights."

"As you wish" said Walt.

"So, what are we supposed to do at MomCorp anyway?" asked Finn to Walt as they were being given a tour by Walt and his two other brothers.

"Oh, I don't know, but we'll soon find you all something to do" said Walt.

"I don't like the way these three are already greeting us" whispered Red to Coraline.

"Yea, those three are kind of creepy" added Coraline.

As Mom's twelve new employees were going to receive most of Igner's hard labor chores to keep them out of Mom's sight, the scene ends up changing to the Republic cruiser heading on its way to the wormhole.

"Thanks for all your help" said Nigel to the captain.

"Pleasure is all mine, let's hope you can reunite with your friends" continued the captain.

As Nigel ended up getting into his ship with Ashoka, Sheen, Aseefa and Nesmith getting into it, they ended up taking off, but unbeknownst to them, a certain Mark Chang was running from Princess Mandie as she was trying to force him to marry her again.

"Come back Mark, it's your dear future wife!" laughed Princess Mandie.

"Great, we have to worry about her" said Vicky who was really a clone of the real Vicky working for Mark.

"Quickly, get to the gunner, she's going to fire more rockets at us!" cried Mark.

"Fine" sighed the clone Vicky.

Vicky's clone ended up taking the turrent of Mark Chang's ship and began to fire as Mandie from her ship tried to fire rockets at them.

"Great, a wormhole, we can totally us that to escape!" laughed Mark.

But right at that very moment as Nigel thought he was in the clear, Mark Chang's ship ended up crashing right into them which sent them all tumbling into the wormhole itself.

"What the heck was that?!" cried the captain as he noticed what just occurred.

"I don't know, I just hope they're not going to get loss in that wormhole" said the clone trooper.

Meanwhile in the wormhole itself, Nigel was trying to maintain control over his ship with Nesmith also helping him out.

"She's steering out of control!" cried Nigel.

"I'm on it" said Nesmith.

"Hey, it's that strange ship that ended up knocking into us" said Sheen, "let's demand we get his insurance!"

"We got bigger issues than that!" cried Nigel.

"They're escaping through the wormhole!" cried Aseefa.

"Move over, I'm driving" said Ashoka as she pushed Nigel aside.

"Hey, this is mine ship!" cried Nigel.

"After that Sunday flyer!" laughed Sheen.

As Nigel's ship began to follow Mark Chang's ship, Mark noticed the ship on the computer screen.

"Great, who's following us now?" asked the clone Vicky to Mark.

"I think I might have bumped into that ship" laughed Mark, "oops."

"Great, now we got another problem on our hand" sighed the clone Vicky.

The two ships traveled through the wormhole leaping at least a thousand years into the future where the two ships ended up exiting the wormhole Nigel soon found out what year it was.

"3012!" cried Nigel as he looked at how the calendars on his ship were resetting themselves.

"Alright, we're a thousand years into the future!" laughed Sheen.

But as Mark Chang's ship continued to be chased after by Nigel's ship, a certain Zapp Brannigan was going to get word on some possible intruders in his sector.


	4. Intruder's in Zapp's Sector

Chapter 4: Intruders in Zapp's Sector

Mark Chang was continued to be pursued by Nigel, really Ashoka as she was taking charge of his ship. Meanwhile for a certain Zapp Brannigan, he was enjoying his meal with the new chef, a certain Chef Hatchet got the job to be Zapp's personal chef.

"So, you're telling me of ways to torture prisoners and the cadets?" asked Zapp to Chef.

"Oh, I learned these tricks back in the 20th Century" laughed Chef.

"Say no more, I want you to make the most disgusting meals for your former boss Chris McLean" laughed Zapp.

"Oh, it's a dream come true!" laughed Chef.

But for Zapp, things were going to get hairy when he heard the news of two intruding ships were in his sector.

"Sir" said a soldier, "we got word of two ships in your sector, they're not responding to our demands."

"Excuse me while I take care of this little problem" said Zapp.

As Zapp went off, Chef was really trying to hide any tools in his dish so that Chris could escape his cell. For Chris himself, he was sitting in his cell feeling pretty bored.

"So bored" said Chris, "nothing to do but to stare at the ceiling, and then there are the walls around me and the floor."

"Great, I can't believe we're guarding him" said Lance to Ilana.

"I can't believe I'm forced to be a soldier" added Ilana.

"Hey, could you two help me get out, I'll make sure you'll get ahead start for next season, if we have one" said Chris to both Lance and Ilana.

"Ha, there is no way we're going to let you out" said Lance.

"Come on, what the heck have I ever done to you? And how is the 31st century fairer than our century?" asked Chris, "Where's that lawyer that general guy was talking about?!"

Meanwhile for Ashoka, she continued to press onward in chasing after Mark Chang but Mark wasn't the only one who was running, a certain Princess Mandie had gone threw the wormhole which she was pretty ticked off.

"Mark, I'm coming for you, and I don't care what century this is, but you're mine!" laughed Princess Mandie as she made her hysterical laughter.

For Zapp, things were getting complicated by the moment.

"Sir" said Kif to Zapp, "we've detected another ship intruding in our area."

"What, well where did that ship come from?" asked Zapp.

"Oh, I don't know, that wormhole not far from here" said Kif.

"Hmm, strange, no matter, time to send some of the new recruits out to disable those ships" said Zapp.

Zapp ended up sending out Dib, Gaz, Vanessa, Marc, Libby, Jimmy, Cindy, Timmy and Molly out to disable the intruding ships.

"Ha, this is just like a video game, only we can't restart!" cried Timmy.

"At least I know how to fly one of these things" said Jimmy.

"You're not the only one Nerdtron" added Cindy.

Jimmy along with Cindy ended up disabling Mark Chang's ship as Mark tried to get things moving again, the clone Vicky was no use for Mark.

"Why the heck are we stopping?!" cried Vicky's clone which oddly she didn't recognize Timmy flying in one of the ships.

"It's Vicky, wait, that couldn't be the real Vicky" said Timmy.

"I bet it's a clone" added Molly.

As Mark Chang's ship is soon disabled, Princess Mandie thought she was in the clear as she could waste Mark for good.

"Just like a sitting space duck" laughed Princess Mandie.

But soon her ship ended up stopping along with Nigel's ship.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Nigel, "We're stuck in the middle of space!"

"No we're not, there's that nice big ship out there" said Sheen as he spotted Zapp's main flagship which was sending out a transport to bring the trio of ships in.

As the trio of ships were being brought in, the passengers of each of the ships soon found themselves to see handcuffs over their wrists, or in Mark's case tentacles.

"Don't you dare try to move a hand or tentacle" said Zapp, "you've been intruding here without proper papers, we checked each of your ships and they're not even registered."

"Ha, like you're going to toss us all in prison" said Sheen.

Suddenly everyone of them were in their own cell onboard Zapp's main flagship.

"Nice going Sheen" said Nigel.

"Sheen, is it really you?" asked Libby who was surprised to see him.

"I ended up going through a wormhole being chased by that guy" said Sheen referring to Nigel.

"And now we're stuck here because of you" said Nigel.

"And who is this, your new girlfriend?" asked Libby referring to Aseefa who was in her own cell.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about" said Aseefa.

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about alright" said Libby.

"Easy" said Marc as he was trying to prevent her from fighting Aseefa.

"Meal time" said Chef as he came into the scene.

"Chef, you work for that general guy?" asked Chris.

"His name is Zapp Brannigan you know" continued Chef to which he then pushed Chris' plate into his cell, "here's your meal, enjoy."

As Chris ended up revealing the meal, it was rather so disgusting that he wouldn't even touch it.

"Yuck, did that Zapp guy tell you to make something yucky like this?!" cried Chris.

"Yep" laughed Chef as he was serving similar meals to the other prisoners.

"What is this?!" cried Ashoka.

"Wow, you're an alien to me and even you think that's disgusting" laughed Sheen.

"Sheen, I'm surprised you were onboard that ship" said Jimmy.

"Get me out of here Jimmy!" cried Sheen, "Please, I'd do anything, and I mean anything."

"But it's part of my job to stay loyal to Zapp Brannigan" said Jimmy.

"Job, forget about your job, what about our friendship that we use to have?!" cried Sheen.

"Enough visiting hours, except for Lance and Ilana, everyone leave now!" ordered Chef.

As Chef eventually left as well, Chris was brave enough to dig through Chef's disgusting meal for him, to find a few futuristic tools.

"Just what I was looking for" laughed Chris softly to himself.

But while Chris was plotting his escape, things were not going well for Planet Express' new employees nor MomCorp's.


	5. Escape Complications

Chapter 5: Escape Complications

Chris was well prepared to now escape from his cell thanks to the efforts of Chef Hatchet who provided him with an advance tool, but he would need an obvious distraction from the two guards Lance and Ilana.

"Psst" said Chris as he whispered to Sheen.

"What, what are you trying to say?" asked Sheen in an obnoxious manner.

"I need you to provide a good distraction" said Chris, "so that I can escape and eventually get you all out as well."

"What, what am I good at doing?!" continued Sheen as he began to scream.

"Hey you there" said Lance as he went toward Sheen's cell, "stop making it hard for us to watch you."

"Hey, what the heck are you talking about?" asked Sheen who was obviously so clueless he was providing the distraction for Chris.

Chris was creating a hole in the bottom of the bunk bed of his cell, there Chris soon slipped through undetected.

"Hey, I don't know what the heck but that Chris guy said I was creating a distraction for him" said Sheen who ended up stupidly giving away Chris' escape intentions to the two.

"Wait, Chris was going to escape!" said Ilana as she ended up lowering the lasers to his cell.

"He's gone!" cried Lance as he looked around only to find a hole Chris had slipped through.

"It must have been an inside job, someone gave him an advance tool" said Ilana.

"We'll worry about that later, press the alarm button, I'm going after him myself" said Lance.

Lance ended up diving right down and began to chase Chris, but Chris was a bit far ahead, meanwhile things were not going well for Planet Express with their new employees. Most of them couldn't do the work, escape for Ben, Gwen and Billy considering Billy was still in his Captain Spring Green form. Grim had finally showed up to the doorstep to see how Mandy and Billy were doing.

"About time" said Mandy.

"Yea, I guess, I did enjoy that one thousand year vacation" laughed Grim, "lots and lots of stuff happened when you two were gone which I never had the most fun time in my entire life."

"By fun, I mean more death and destruction without us causing it?" asked Mandy.

"Heck ya" laughed Grim.

"Then it's time it comes to an end, make Billy turn back to normal, I want to see that heavy object he's carrying gets him crushed into a pancake" said Mandy.

"Wow, I can't believe Billy was still in his Captain Spring Green form all this time" said Grim, "I guess I must have forgot to change him back."

As the two went to the area where Billy was helping Ben who was in his tiger alien Wrath form carry heavy cargo loads up with Gwen using her powers, Grim saw his chance and used his scythe to turn Billy back into normal where the large crate ended up falling right on top of poor Billy causing Bender to laugh at him.

"That's so funny!" laughed Bender as Billy was crushed.

"Great, now we're going to have to get a new employee since this one has expired" said Hermes.

"Not to worry" said Grim as he came into the scene.

"The Grim Reaper?!" cried Hermes.

"Yea, we're kind of best friends forever with him" added Mandy.

"I was just taking a thousand year vacation from these two when they were frozen with the others" said Grim.

"Well, don't get any bright ideas because we're watching you Reaper" said Hermes.

For MomCorp, Walt was getting annoyed with the fact that the Ice King brought along Gunter.

"How many times have we said no pets allowed here?" asked Walt to the Ice King.

"No, Gunter's no pet, he's just like Jake, he's helpful" continued the Ice King.

"No, he's a pet, therefore he must be watched by Igner" said Walt.

"I get to watch over a penguin, I love penguins" said Igner.

"I know you do" said Walt.

"Gunter, you behave yourself with this Igner" said the Ice King.

Gunter ends up running off to which Igner has to chase after him.

"Hey, wait stop penguin!" cried Igner.

As Igner chased Gunter around, Gunter ended up purposely causing a mess as it ran around which Igner ended up tripping right over a few objects.

"Hey, no fair, you're doing that on purpose!" cried Igner to Gunter.

Gunter ends up heading off again, meanwhile for Chris, Chris was in the race of his life to escape from Lance, as Lance himself had gone into the air vents where Chris had escaped through.

"You can't escape me forever, I am an expert at this!" laughed Lance.

Chris continued to crawl through the air vents trying to escape Lance and eventually made it through the cargo area of the ship.

"Good hiding place" said Chris as he ended up heading off.

But as Chris was heading out, he bumped into Chef who was doing some chores for Zapp.

"Chef, you have to hide me!" cried Chris.

"Don't worry, they won't find you in the least suspected place, being around me" laughed Chef.

Chef ended up hiding Chris as Lance came searching for him along with Zapp and the others.

"So, you haven't seen Chris McLean, he was responsible for escaping from his cell, we already know Sheen provided the right distraction for him" continued Zapp.

"Uh, no Chris McLean here" continued Chef, "if you want, I can provide the other prisoners with some disgusting meals that they'd probably barf all over with."

"Sounds disgusting, I like that" laughed Zapp, "I just want the rest of you to keep an eye out for that Chris McLean, that prisoner escapee couldn't have gotten too far."

As Zapp and the others left, Chris soon came out of his hiding place.

"Gee, thanks, now how the heck are we going to get off this floating space rock?!" cried Chris.

"Easy" said Chef, "just play along, I'll spring the other prisoners free soon enough."


	6. Springing Free the Others

Chapter 6: Springing Free the Others

Chris continued to hide with Chef's help while Chef was making the supposedly disgusting meals for the other prisoners. After doing his routine meal creation, Chef decided to cart the meals toward where the prisoners were located.

"Alright, I am not going to let you go a step further" said Lance, "last time Chris managed to escape and Zapp's other men found out that he used a hi-tech tool to get out."

"Yea, that is a bit suspicious" added Ilana.

"Oh, these are just plan old disgusting meals that not even the likes of you would want to touch" said Chef.

Ilana took one look at the disgusting meals and turned green and ran off.

"Alright, fine" said Lance as he saw no harm what Chef was doing.

Chef ended up giving each dish to the prisoners.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" laughed Mark.

"You can eat this stuff?" asked Nesmith.

"Heck ya!" laughed Mark.

Mark ended up scarfing down the entire meal not realizing he ate the advance device that Chef had left him until he barfed it right out.

"Hey, what the heck is this guy?" laughed Mark.

The alien ended up using it to create a hole in the floor.

"Almost like I should escape" laughed Mark.

Mark ends up leaping down along with the others following suit, as Lance comes back from his break he realizes the rest of the prisoners are gone.

"What?!" cried Lance.

Lance ends up pressing the alarm to which the rest of the ship is geared to stopping the escape prisoners.

"We got word that the other prisoners were sprung free!" cried Zapp as the other new employees and his men were gearing up.

"Oh boy, I get to shoot at Sheen!" laughed Libby.

"Wow, you really have it out against your ex" said Marc.

"Duh, he cheated on me with that blue alien girl" added Libby.

"Well, let's not make it too unreasonable for him" said Jimmy.

"That kind of talk I won't allow soldier" said Zapp, "you work for me."

Meanwhile for the other prisoners they ended up heading toward the hangar where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Come on, we have to get off this ship before they notice where we are" said Chris as he was in the pilot seat.

"You know how to fly that thing?" asked Chef.

"Hey, I know how to fly planes, I think I can fly this" said Chris.

As the other prisoners got onto the ship, Chris started up the engines and headed off.

"They're escaping!" cried Cindy.

"After them!" ordered Zapp.

Zapp sent all twelve of his new employees after them, chasing down Chris and the others whom were heading toward Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, the other contestants who did not get a job with Zapp Brannigan, MomCorp or Planet Express were just workers at a factory with a few of them being upgraded to foremen and engineers.

"I can't believe they still do this kind of labor" said Danny.

"Just be thankful we didn't get a job like what Gumball's doing" said Hiro.

"Just because my mom worked at the Rainbow Factory doesn't mean I should work at a factory!" cried Gumball who hated it.

"Glad I'm a foreman" laughed Anais as she was with Hiro and Danny.

"How the heck did they manage to get you that job?" asked Gumball.

"Uh, maybe they saw potential in me" laughed Anais.

"This bites!" cried Ed as he wasn't enjoying the long hours of work.

Suddenly the ship which Chris was steering ended up heading into Earth's atmosphere which the factory everyone else was working at suddenly saw Chris himself in the pilot seat.

"Is that Chris?" asked Danielle.

"Looks like he's already being chased by Zapp Brannigan's people" said Danny.

"I hope they shoot him down!" laughed Sam.

"Hey, I see Sheen there!" cried Carl as he went to the window.

"Hey, there's Carl!" cried Sheen as he spotted him at the factory.

"No time for reunions, we got company on our tail!" cried Chris.

Ashoka ended up manning a turrent along with Aseefa.

"Time to shoot them down" said Ashoka.

The two ended up firing their turrents at the oncoming ships, Jimmy's ship ended up getting knocked down first, but lucky for him he ended up bailing out just in the nick of time. For Chris, he continued to steer the ship as it then just passed Planet Express which caused everyone to get out and see what was happening.

"Wow" said Billy as he got out.

"Chris is certainly getting himself in hot water" said Grim, "maybe it'd soon be his end."

"I don't believe it, it's that crazy 20th Century reality show host!" cried Professor Farnsworth.

"We have to follow him" said Ben.

"No way, you're not taking the Planet Express on some wild chase" continued Farnsworth.

"Ah come on" said Gwen.

"Yea, this could be fun" laughed Bender.

"I never really been on reality television before, maybe if we save him, he could include use as part of the series" added Dr. Zoidberg.

"I said no!" roared Farnsworth.

"I'm taking over then" said Mandy.

"Ha, like you have the guts to challenge me" laughed Professor Farnsworth.

"Don't tell you I didn't warn you mon" said Grim to the professor.

Soon the professor was tied up by Mandy and the Planet Express ship was taking off.

"Oh, you'll pay for this!" roared Professor Farnsworth.

Leela ends up gearing up the engines of the Planet Express ship which ends up giving chase to Chris and the others who were going after him.


	7. Crash at MomCorp

Chapter 7: Crash at MomCorp

Chris continued to be chased down by Zapp's new employees, Jimmy ended up fixing his own ship that crashed and was rejoining his comrades.

"Man, they just don't give up!" cried Chris.

"I'll take care of them" said Ashoka as she opened up the hatch and took out her lightsaber.

"Is she nuts?" asked Vanessa.

"Just fire at will!" ordered Lance.

They ended up firing at them, but Ashoka using her lightsaber ended up deflecting the oncoming lasers.

"Hang on, we're going to go pretty fast!" cried Chris.

Chris ends up pushing full throttle which Ashoka ends up heading back inside, they end up zooming heading straight toward where MomCorp's main base is, Walt was getting angry and upset with watching over the new twelve employees.

"This is ridiculous, I don't understand why we have to have them as new employees!" cried Walt.

"But mommy would be upset if we stopped" said Larry.

"I don't care" said Walt, "just look at the new employee known as the Ice King, he's driving me nuts!"

"Ah come on, don't say that" said Igner who managed to find Gunter, "his penguin is pretty nice to play with."

"This is it, until there is some reason why not speak your minds now or I am going to mother myself" continued Walt as he marched right off.

Mom was quite not happy with the twelve employees either and couldn't blame Walt as he came into her main chambers to talk to her about them.

"I understand you're frustrated with our twelve employees are you not?" asked Mom.

"Ha, finally, they are making a mockery of us!" cried Walt.

"There must be some reason why those twelve lazy fools are with us" continued Mom.

"And what sign might that be?" asked Walt.

But little did the two know Chris was about to crash land right into Mom's main private chamber.

"Look out!" cried Mom as she and her son dodged the ship which Chris ended up crashing it.

"That was a wild ride!" laughed Sheen as he got out all dizzy.

Suddenly lasers from Libby's ship ended up zapping poor Sheen forcing him to hide from her.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Libby.

"That was kind of funny" said Walt.

"I guess it was so" said Mom.

"Ouch, that crash hurts!" cried Chris as he got right out of it.

"Wait a second, I know who that is!" continued Walt.

Walt ends up heading toward the crash site to get Chris out of the wreckage along with Chef and the others.

"It's Chris McLean, that 20th Century crazy reality series host" said Walt.

"Hey, I have you know that I am not crazy" said Chris.

"Yea, we were just trying to escape from that crazy Zapp Brannigan guy, he's the one he's crazy" added Chef.

"Is Libby gone?!" asked Sheen who came out of hiding.

Suddenly Libby kept on firing again at Sheen making him run for his life, it was just then that Zapp sent in reinforcements to apprehend Chris.

"Not so fast" said Zapp as he arrived with Kif beside himself, "there is no way now you'll ever see freedom again, because when I am through with you, you'll be locked up for good."

"These fools destroyed my property!" continued Mom.

But as Mom continued to badger Zapp on more crimes Chris had committed, the Planet Express ship had just arrived.

"Sir, we got word that there was a hijacking in progress in Planet Express" continued a soldier.

"Well, look who just showed up" added Zapp.

"Ah nuts, we missed the good part!" cried Bender.

"All of you except for Mom here and her boys are not going anywhere" said Zapp, "because you are all going to be locked up for a good long time."

A few hours later, those who hijacked the Planet Express ship along with also Chris and the others found themselves in a court room with a floating head of Judge Spleen presiding the court house.

"All rise" said Judge Spleen, "Chris McLean, you are guilty of bringing doom to Jump City and escaping to jail, Chef you are guilty of springing them from jail and Leela you are guilty for hijacking your ship."

"And she's also fired from being the main Captain until I get an apology" said Professor Farnsworth.

"This trial won't be short" said Judge Spleen.

A robotic version of Fred Fred Burger was among those in the jury pool as he got up with the rest, they soon came back with the verdict.

"We uh of the jury beep, find the defendants guilty, yes" said the Fred Bot.

"Do you as the head of the jury have anything else to add?" asked Judge Spleen to the Fred Bot.

"Well, it would be really cool if we could watch Chris one more time" continued the Fred Bot.

"I see, so what you are saying is that we should care what this man has done in the 20th Century for all the good deeds he has done" continued Judge Spleen.

"Yes" continued the Fred Bot.

"Fred Fred Burger Bot, you have opened up our hearts" continued Judge Spleen, "I shall therefore sentence Chris to a whole new eighth season of his reality series! Case dismiss!"

"Alright!" laughed Chris.

"This is a punishment?!" roared Mom.

"Hey, you're willing to donate at least 125 million dollars to spare as the grand prize?" asked Chris.

"It's chump change, but seeing you get beaten up wouldn't hurt" laughed Mom.

"So what'd our next season be called?" asked Chef.

"You'll just have to wait and see" laughed Chris.


End file.
